hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Pacific Hurricane Season WMHB (HC)
The 2018 Pacific hurricane season was hyperactive, the most active since 2015, reaching Y. The first storm, Walaka was the earliest-forming storm of the whole 21st century. Fatalities are still unknown. With an early start in both basins, with Walaka in January and Aletta in April and May. 3 category 5 hurricanes formed, the most since 2002. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2018 till:01/01/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:TropicalDepression=_<39mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:TropicalStorm=_39–73mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category1=_74–95mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category2=_96–110mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category3=_111–130mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category4=_131–155mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category5=_>156mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:06/01/2018 till:15/01/2018 color:C3 text:Walaka (C3) from:30/04/2018 till:03/05/2018 color:TS text:Aletta (TS) from:20/06/2018 till:29/06/2018 color:C4 text:Bud (C4) from:01/07/2018 till:05/07/2018 color:C1 text:Carlotta (C1) from:05/07/2018 till:08/07/2018 color:TS text:Daniel (TS) from:10/07/2018 till:15/07/2018 color:C3 text:Emilia (C3) from:16/07/2018 till:30/07/2018 color:C2 text:Fabio (C2) from:20/07/2018 till:25/07/2018 color:TS text:Gilma (TS) from:01/08/2018 till:07/08/2018 color:C4 text:Hector (C4) from:10/08/2018 till:15/08/2018 color:C1 text:Ileana (C1) from:20/08/2018 till:30/08/2018 color:C4 text:John (C4) from:30/08/2018 till:30/09/2018 color:C5 text:Kristy (C5) barset:break from:01/08/2018 till:10/08/2018 color:TS text:Lane (TS) from:05/08/2018 till:10/08/2018 color:C1 text:Miriam (C1) from:10/08/2018 till:20/08/2018 color:TS text:Norman (TS) from:15/08/2018 till:10/09/2018 color:C5 text:Olivia (C5) from:30/08/2018 till:19/09/2018 color:TS text:Paul (TS) from:01/09/2018 till:10/09/2018 color:C4 text:Rosa (C4) from:10/09/2018 till:15/09/2018 color:C4 text:Sergio (C4) from:01/10/2018 till:10/10/2018 color:C3 text:Tara (C3) from:10/10/2018 till:10/10/2018 color:TD text:Trami (TD) from:15/10/2018 till:20/10/2018 color:TS text:Vicente (TS) from:28/10/2018 till: 01/11/2018 color:C4 text:Willa (C4) from:30/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 color:TS text:Xavier (TS) barset:break from:05/12/2018 till:30/12/2018 color:C5 text:Yolanda (C5) from:10/12/2018 till:20/12/2018 color:TS text:Unnamed (SS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2018 till:01/02/2018 text:January from:01/02/2018 till:01/03/2018 text:February from:01/03/2018 till:01/04/2018 text:March from:01/04/2018 till:01/05/2018 text:April from:01/05/2018 till:01/06/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:01/01/2019 text:December Storms Hurricane Walaka On January 6, a tropical wave spawned around 75 miles away from Hawaii, and on the same day was classified 90C, and by January 7, it was classified 1C. On January 8, it was named Walaka. ''On the same day, it became a hurricane with winds of 100MPH. By January 9, it became a major hurricane. Gradual weakening started, and by January 10, it had became a depression. It had lasted a few more days as a system, but by January 13, it had dissipated. It was the earliest-forming storm in the CPAC, beating the record. '''Tropical Storm Aletta' On April 29, a tropical wave had formed near the coast, and by April 30, it had became a tropical depression, One-E to be exact. By May 1, it had made landfall and weakening started to happen gradually. By May 2, it had became a remnant low and by May 3, it had dissipated. It's remnants re-organised into Alberto. Hurricane Bud On June 17, a small tropical wave had generated, expected to become a storm and by June 18, it had been classified as 91E. By June 20, it was classified as 2E. It was named Bud on the same day. It wasnt expected to intensify, but on June 21, it was rapidly intensified to a C4, not expected at all. By June 23, it had weakened and by June 25, it weakened to a depression. On June 27, it had became a remnant low and by June 29. it had dissipated. Hurricane Carlotta On June 29, while Bud's remnants were meandering around Baja California, a tropical wave with a nearby kelvin wave formed. The tropical wave had intensified into a tropical disturbance, classified ad 93-E and by July 1, it was classified into 3-E and on July 2, it was named ''Carlotta. ''On July 3, it had already peaked and was weakening rapidly. By July 5, it was a depression and dissipated later that afternoon.Category:Pacific hurricane seasons Category:WMHB Tropical Storm Daniel On July 4, a small tropical wave had formed near the coast of Mexico and on July 5, it was classified 4-E. On the same day, it was named ''Daniel. ''On July 6, it was nearing the Mexican coast and on July 7, it had made landfall in Mexico. On July 8, it had dissipated.